Kiss
by FreCous
Summary: Drabble KiyoHyuu. Sho-ai. RnR?


Summary :

Drabble KiyoHyuu. Sho-ai. RnR?

.

Kiss

Warn : Typo. Maenstream. Dll

Disc : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

First Meet

Hyuuga Junpei. Bocah berumur 12thn itu menatap penuh antusias tumpukan pajangan action figure panglima perang yang berjajar rapi di rak toko yang dikunjunginya. Berbekal uang jajan yang disiskan sejak bulan lalu, Hyuuga berniat membeli beberapa. Entah sejak kapan dia memiliki hobby itu tapi siapa peduli? Selama dia menyukainya tidak masalah.

Namun karena terlalu serius memilih. Tanpa sadar Hyuuga berdiri terlalu ke tengah, membuatnya tertabrak seseorang–dimana dirinya yang jatuh terduduk. Mengerutu pelan, Hyuuga mengusap hidungnya yang sedikit memerah karena benturan cukup keras dengan sang penabrak. "Ugh, sakit.."

"Ah! Maaf! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiyoshi Teppei. Mengulurkan tangannya setelah menutup majalah basket bulanan yang baru dibeli, membawanya dengan tangan kiri.

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana, _d-aho!?_ " Hyuuga mengerutu, berdiri sendiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan dari Kiyoshi. Hening sesasat. Bukannya kesal, Kiyoshi terkekeh pelan mendapati tingkah bocah manis yang seumuran dengannya itu.

Hyuuga semakin merengut. " _Gezz_ , bukannya menolong kau malah mentertawakanku!" serunya masih dengan mengelus hidungnya.

Kiyoshi berhenti terkekeh. "Eh? Aku kan sudah mengulurkan tanganku," jawab Kiyoshi sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Tinggi badan yang cukup jauh membuat Hyuuga mendongak, mendapati Kiyoshi tersenyum padanya. Semburat tipis muncul diwajah Hyuuga.

"Tapi sepertinya aku kurang membungkuk ya? Sehingga kau tidak melihat tanganku" lanjutnya mengaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk, merasa tidak enak. Perempatan muncul didahi Hyuuga karena secara tidak langsung membuatnya menyadari jika tinggi tubuhnya termasuk pendek.

"Kau mengejekku ya, _d-aho!?_ "

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu–"

"Sudahlah aku pulang!" Hyuuga sudah berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum sesuatu menariknya, membuatnya berbalik dengan Kiyoshi sebagai sang pelaku penarikan. "Apa la–"

Sebuah kecupan singkat dihidung Hyuuga membuatnya berhenti. Semburat tipis kembali muncul diwajah Hyuuga yang sontak menjauhkan dirinya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?"

"Mencium mu," jawab Kiyoshi. "Hidung mu merah, pasti sakit karena kutabrak tadi kan? Nenek bilang ciuman itu obat sakit loh~"

Hyuuga melongo mendengarnya. "Haa?"

Kiyoshi kembali terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Hyuuga, tapi berganti dengan ringisan akibat sikutan diperutnya. " _D-AHO!"_

.

Indirect

Kiyoshi tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pertemuan pertamannya dengan Hyuuga. Siapa sangka jika orang yang ditabraknya waktu itu ternyata teman dari sepupunya–Aida Riko(gadis tomboy tapi tukang nyiksa?). Dimana dia kembali dipertemukan ketika berkunjung kerumah sang sepupu yang ramai karena ada pesta ulang tahun Riko ke-14. Dan dia juga termasuk dalam daftar tamu undangan.

"KAU!" Hyuuga menunjuknya dengan wajah syok. "Kenapa kau disini!?"

"Hai, Lama tidak bertemu ya?"

Yah. Dua tahun itu sudah termasuk lama bukan?

"Ah. Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Riko ikut pembicaraan mereka, setelah dengan kilat mengambil bungkusan kado yang dibawa Kiyoshi. " _Hmp_. Padahal aku ingin memberi kejutan kalau sepupuku ini termasuk dari salah satu uncrowned king"

"Ja-jadi dia yang sering kau ceritakan itu?" tanya Hyuuga tidak percaya yang dijawab dengan anggukan pasti dari Riko.

Ah, dunia memang sempit. Namun sejak saat itu, tanpa sadar hubungan mereka semakin dekat. Mulai dari hanya sekedar berbincang ringan hingga adu mulut tidak penting diantara mereka. Tapi Kiyoshi sangat menikmatinya.

"Berhenti tersenyum, _d-aho_ " Hyuuga mengambil duduk disamping Kiyoshi, memberikan sebotol isotonik. Kiyoshi tersenyum simpul menerima pemberian Hyuuga. " _Hmm_ , tidak masalah bukan," sahutnya.

Samar-samar dia bisa mendengar Hyuuga bergumam "Terserah"

Meminum minuman isotonik ditangannya, Kiyoshi menatap Hyuuga yang kini tengah membuka bungkusan permen stick dan memasukkannya dalam mulut, mengcap rasa manis benda bulat itu. "Hei, Hyuuga?"

" _Hm_.."

"Sejak kapan kau suka permen?" Hyuuga menolehkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya menatap langit kearah Kiyoshi. Alisnya bertaut bingung. "Kalau mau ambil saja"

" _Mm_.. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Hyuuga semakin dibuat bingung, sejak kapan orang disampingnya ini bertanya padanya sebelum melakukan sesuatu? Biasanya juga dia melakukan sesukanya. Seperti pagi ini, dengan senyum watados menariknya ke lapangan basket untuk on-one-on. Dan dengan terpaksa Hyuuga turuti. "Biasanya kau juga melakukannya, tidak perlu bertanya"

"Yakin tidak marah~?"

Perempatan siku muncul dikepala Hyuuga. "Kau–"

"Baik-baik," Kiyoshi berkata cepat. Mengambil alih permen dimulut Hyuuga dan memindahkannya kemulutnya sendiri. Membuat sang empunya terdiam karena terkejut. Sadar dari keterkejutannya, dia menatap Kiyoshi dengan wajah kesal dan memberikan jitakan dikepala orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sakit, Hyuuga.." protes Kiyoshi, mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran pemuda berkacamata disampingnya. "Aku kan sudah minta izin.." adunya.

"Yang kumaksud permen dikantung plastik sebelahmu, _d-aho!_ " seru Hyuuga, kembali melayangkan sesuatu berbau kekerasan dengan menendang kaki Kiyoshi. "Lagipula itu jorok tahu!"

"Aduh.. Hyuuga, sakit.." Kiyoshi kembali mengeluh. "Ini tidak jorok kok.." katanya lalu mengecap rasa manis dari permen itu.

"Tapi itu kan.."

"Eh? Hyuuga wajahmu memerah tuh.."

" _Urusai, d-aho!"_

.

Lesson

Sebagai adik, tentu saja Hyuuga Izuki–12thn menyayangi kakaknya. Masa bodoh jika teman-temannya menjulukinya sebagai _brother-complex_. Dia tetap tidak akan membiarkan kakak berkacamatanya salah memilih teman. Seperti hari ini, saat tiba-tiba Jun _-nii_ –begitulah dia memanggilnya, datang bersama pemuda berwajah ramah.

Izuki sedikit memercingkan mata tanpa keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya diujung tangga lantai dua rumahnya–menatap setiap gerak-gerik orang yang datang bersama kakaknya.

"Duduk dulu, ku ambilkan minum"

"Oke~"

Tidak berselang lama, Hyuuga muncul dari arah dapur membawa nampan berisi minuman dan cemilan. Hari ini mereka ada belajar bersama karena sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian kenaikan kelas–namanya juga anak SMA. Mereka masing-masing mengambil duduk bersebelahan diatas tatami dengan kaki terlipat. Suasana hening dan kondusif(?) sampai Hyuuga menanyakan perihal soal fisika yang cukup sulit dicerna otaknya.

"Kiyoshi, aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan soal ini" tunjuk Hyuuga pada angka 12 yang tercetak di buku paket miliknya. Kiyoshi mengurungkan niatnya mengambil cemilan dimeja, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya kearah Hyuuga. "Yang mana?"

"Yang ini," Hyuuga berdecak. Sedangkan Kiyoshi semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya. Entah matanya yang mulai minus atau apa, tulisan dibuku itu terlihat buram dimata Kiyoshi. Ah, mungkin setelah ini dia juga harus pakai kacamata seperti Hyuuga.

" _Uh_ , tidak keliatan Hyuuga. Aku ganti posisi saja,"

Beberapa detik kemudian, posisi mereka berubah. Kiyoshi mengambil tempat dibelakang Hyuuga–seolah Hyuuga duduk dipangkuan Kiyoshi. "Hoi! Jangan duduk dibelakangku, _d-aho!_ " protes Hyuuga merasa malu sekaligus risih karena hembusan napas Kiyoshi yang menerpa lehernya.

Izuki gigit jari melihatnya. Ingin sekali mencegah tapi tidak mau membuat kakaknya berpikir kalau dia menganggu acara belajarnya.

Menghiraukan protes Hyuuga, Kiyoshi malah meletakkan dagunya dipundak Hyuuga yang saat ini pasrah mengingat orang dibelakangnya sama keras kepala seperti dirinya. "Oh, kau hanya perlu menggunakan rumus ini dan memasukkan nilainya"

"Ah, begitu ya.." Hyuuga mencoba apa yang dikatakan Kiyoshi dan sesi belajar bersama dilanjutkan dengan posisi yang sama sampai selesai. Dimana kecupan dipipi Hyuuga sebagai penyelesaian sesi belajar itu yang langsung mendapat pukulan sayang dikepala Kiyoshi.

"Jun- _nii_ , itu tadi siapa?" Izuki bertanya polos meski aura yang keluar berwarna hitam. Hyuuga yang kaget, hampir melempar buku ditangannya pada Izuki.

"Teman," jawabnya singkat yang membuat Izuki memericing. "Kenapa matamu? Sakit?"

"Tidak, tapi aku tidak suka kalau Jun- _nii_ dekat dengan orang mesum tadi" sahut Izuki yang kemudian memilih pergi ke kamar, Hyuuga yang mendengarnya melongo.

Lain kali Izuki tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya berdua saja dengan Kiyoshi.

.

Rain

Kiyoshi beberapa kali mengunjungi kekediaman Hyuuga. Meski sesekali tatapan membunuh dari adik Hyuuga membuatnya sedikit ngeri, terlebih Izuki selalu mengekori mereka disekitar rumah. Tapi toh yang namanya anak kecil mudah untuk dibujuk bukan? Walau banyak juga bujukannya yang gagal.

Namun beruntunglah, hari ini Izuki pergi menginap dirumah temannya sedangkan kedua orangtua Hyuuga pergi keluar kota.

"Hyuuga~ boleh aku keluar?" Kiyoshi merengek, sudah sejam dia dikurung Hyuuga didalam kamar sejak datang kemari. Dia bosan, err–tidak terlalu bosan sebenarnya. "Tidak" sahut Hyuuga dari balik majalah yang dibacanya.

"Hee, kenapa kau marah padaku, Hyuuga~" Kiyoshi mengeluh. "Mana kutahu kalau hari ini akan turun hujan"

Seperti yang dikatakan Kiyoshi. Diluar sedang hujan deras, membuat acara pergi ke taman batal seketika karena alam. "Aku tahu, d-aho!" Hyuuga melempar majalah ditangannya tepat mengenai kepala Kiyoshi. "Harusnya kau tidak kemari!"

Yah. Jujur, Hyuuga khawatir dengan kondisi Kiyoshi. Dimana pertandingan basket terakhir mereka beberapa hari lalu yang mengorbankan lutut kiri Kiyoshi. Memang lututnya tidak sakit apa terkena hawa dingin hujan?

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu denganmu,"

"Itu bukan alasan!" kesal Hyuuga.

Hening menyelimuti mereka, Hyuuga larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tidak menyadari Kiyoshi yang mendekat padanya, duduk disamping Hyuuga. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, _hm?"_ Kiyoshi berbisik tepat didekat telinga Hyuuga, membuat sang empunya refleks mendorong Kiyoshi.

" _Uwaa_! Jangan dekat-dekat!" Hyuuga mengusap telinganya beberapa kali. "Lagipula.."

" _Hm_? Apa?"

"Tidak jadi.."

Giliran Kiyoshi yang menyergit bingung. "Ah, maaf Hyuuga. Apa aku membuatmu khawatir?"

"Kau memang selalu begitu, _d-aho!_ Dasar keras kepala!" Kiyoshi tersenyum mendapati Hyuuga memberinya tinju pelan dipundak. "Hei, Hyuuga?"

" _Hm_.."

"Kalau aku bilang mencintaimu, apa kau menerimaku?" pertanyaan dilontarkan Kiyoshi. Hyuuga menatap horor. "Sudah kuduga kau memang sakit!"

"Hyuuga~ aku serius," tanggap Kiyoshi semakin mendekat padanya. Membuat posisi Hyuuga seolah ditindihi Kiyoshi. Hyuuga terdiam, menatap manik coklat Kiyoshi mencoba mencari tahu kebenaran–berharap jika Kiyoshi hanya berniat mengerjainya. Namun hal itu malah membuat jarak antara wajah mereka memendek.

Tanpa mereka sadari suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, dan pintu kamar pun terbuka. "Jun- _nii_! Aku tidak ja-" Izuki–dengan baju yang dipakainya sedikit lembab terkena hujan–memutus perkataannya melihat posisi _ambigu_ mereka.

Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga menoleh bersamaan tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. "Menyingkir dari Jun- _nii_ , Dasar mesum!"

Setelah itu yang terdengar adalah pekikan sakit Kiyoshi serta suara Izuki dan Hyuuga dimana membuat suasana rumah riuh-ramai seketika.

.

Wait

Hyuuga menatap sendu Kiyoshi, ini hari terakhir mereka bersama sebelum Kiyoshi pergi ke Amerika. Siapa yang menyangka jika cederanya tambah parah dan membuatnya harus dirawat diluar sana. Hyuuga mengaduk-aduk _bento_ miliknya dengan tidak berselera. Disaat dia memiliki rasa, kenapa pemuda kurang peka ini malah pergi? Tidak adil. "Hei, jangan sedih. Aku tidak akan lama kok,"

Hyuuga menoleh pada Kiyoshi yang tersenyum seolah hal itu bukanlah masalah besar. Yah, bukan masalah besar bagi Kiyoshi, tapi tidak bagi Hyuuga. "Bisa-bisanya kau tersenyum begitu, _d-aho!"_

Kiyoshi terkekeh, mengusap pelan rambut Hyuuga. "Hei.. Sudahlah.."

Hyuuga menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kiyoshi, melupakan _bento_ nya sejenak. " _Kami_ akan menunggumu"

"Yah, maaf.." suara Kiyoshi sedikit bergetar, tapi dia tidak menghentikan elusan tangannya dikepala Hyuuga. "Tunggu aku kembali,"

Hyuuga bergumam tidak jelas, matanya terpejam menikmati elusan dipucuk kepalanya. "Kau tidak mau memberi hadiah perpisahan?" Hyuuga bertanya masih dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Perpisahan tidak perlu hadiah, Hyuuga" sahut Kiyoshi, menghentikan elusannya karena Hyuuga menjauhkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?" tanya Kiyoshi bingung.

Wajah Hyuuga sedikit merengut, tapi dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kiyoshi, memberi kecupan singkat. Ya, kecupan di bibir! Tolong siapapun jika ini mimpi, bangunkan Kiyoshi, kalau perlu pakai tamparan sekalian. "Sebagai hadiah perpisahan" katanya segera pergi dari sana sebelum Kiyoshi menyadari wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Sadar, Kiyoshi berlari mengejar Hyuuga yang akan menghilang dibalik pintu atap. "Hyuuga~ Aku mencintaimu~"

"Diam, Kiyoshi!"

" _Hai'-hai'"_

~Fin~

* * *

A/N : Hanya sekedar buat menuhi asupan pair KiyoHyuu. OTP number uno saya yang Ficnya sedikit di Fandom Indo. Salam 45!


End file.
